legend_larpfandomcom-20200213-history
Zuko Warspite
Zuko Giant-Tackler, Arch-Duke of Warspite, Master Druid & Knight of the Realm Zuko Giant-Tackler of Warspite is the Arch-Duke of House Warspite and a Knight of the realm. The Lord of Warspite is also known as Grimcult and he is Grimcult VII. A druid by class, Zuko prefers to wear a lot of leather and fight with reach weapons. Definitely one of the most dangerous fighters on the field of Legend. Among the people of House Tytos he is known as the "Giant Tackler" due to his daring feats during the expansion of their lands in which he successfully grappled a giant. Zuko was elevated to the rank of Baron on the 23rd Day of March in the Year 2014, by Lord O'bain. Soon after he swore fealty to Lord Archimedes as King and acknowledged his right to rule over the Realm. Zuko was further elevated to the rank of Count on the 4th Day of May in the Year 2014, by King Archimedes. Zuko ascended to the highest noble rank of Duke on 16th Day of June in the Year 2014. King Archimedes appointed him to Lord Commander of the King's Guard and on the 17th Day of May in the Year 2014 he was elevated to the peerage and made a Knight of the Realm. On that same day he won the Hand of the King's Tournament. Since then, Zuko has denounced Archimedes as an effective king and removed himself from the position of the King's Guard while also initiating the War of the Fox and Owls. A War of only two real battles. After Archimedes' defeat on the edge of the Northern Province his forces retreated to the primary lands. Warspite was defeated at sea by Tytosian ships and the vessel known as "Zuko's Pride" was captured. Archimedes, presumably wounded or dead due the wounds given to him by Jasper the Black Fox, was not see after the war. His brother, King Isaac, now rules Legend and Duke Zuko was given the honor of crowning him on October 5th in the year 2014. Sometime after the war and before the coronation, Zuko also assumed the role of Warden of the Midlands. Zuko elevated Reya of House D'Johara to Countess on October 19th in the year 2014. Zuko won the crown by right of arms from King Isaac on December 28th, 2014. He elevated various other nobles who were worthy and created two prestigious honors The King Zuko Order of Merit and the Honor of the Scorpion. The former King Isaac was granted the title Viscount and made a Knight of the Realm by King Zuko. Character Background Zuko was brought up as a druid. He is a sarcastic and someone cynnical ruler of Warspite. Unlike his predecessor, he has no interest in the throne. He ascended to the seat of Grimcult ironically. Although seeing House Warspite return to its former glory is a definite goal of his. Zuko's Early life was relatively easy. He seemed to have greater skill in all endeavors he set forth. He can draw his lineages to the Lion Worshippers and the Dragon Corps. His father always claimed that his parentage could be followed all the way back to the land with seven kings. His personal motto is Hear Me Roar, one of the many mottos of the Lion Worshippers. Character Information Position: Duke of House Warspite and Knight of the Realm. Class: Druid/Level 20/Master Alignment: Neutral Belted Family: Duke Zuko - Squire Book, Order of the Dragon --Page Syzygy, Order of the Scale - Squire Amadeus, Order of the Stag --Page Fener - Squire Turk, Order of the Stag - Squire Newmike -- Page Koriun Category:Character Profile